Hum Tum
by KamiKaze Me
Summary: A story on freindship. Totally dillogical. This stroy is all about my imagination.
1. Chapter 1

**If you are supposed to read something logical then I am glad to inform you, its totally a dillogical piece of work : )**

**I always used to imagine abhirika in this role. But then one point I realize what a big stupid I am. I thought I am crazy. Then one day while chatting with original143 di, I got to know she also has her world of imagination. Although her and mine world is different but that encouraged me a lot. So here I am with my all time stupid thoughts.**

**Oh, before I start let me introduce my main characters.**

**Abhijeet: 19 years old studying in a commerce college.**

**Tarika: 16 years old studying in a higher secondary school.**

**Tasha: 16 years old. Study with Tarika and a very good friend of her.**

**Have a happy time while reading this. I am warning you guys, if you are supposed to enjoy a romantic and logical story, then please don't read it. I won't mind.**

***Ori di, I hope first line will make you to smile broadly and to say "ye kk bhi na" :p**

"Hello sexy lady" someone greeted her from behind.

A girl in shorts and top who was playing basket ball stopped and looked at the person. She shot that person an angry look and then again started to hit the ball with ground.

"How, many times a have to tell you…"

"Don't call me sexy lady" the person completed her sentence.

The force to which the ball was hitting the ground was increasing with every passing seconds.

"Wanna play a game?" the person proposed the girl.

The force increased even more with that proposal. She held the ball in her hands , turned and threw that ball towards that person with a jerk. All of those happened so quickly that, if their was another person in that place, the ball would break his nose. But it was him, who could say what's she thinking by her facial expression, by looking at her eyes. It was him, her best friend, her childhood friend, her well wisher.

"Oi, sun toh sahi…' he called her but she had left.

"lagta hain madam aj bohot gusse mei hain" he said to himself "chal beta Abhi, aj toh teri shamat ane wali hai" he threw the ball inside the basket "Not bad".

He entered inside the home and looked here and there.

"Arey Abhi beta, ao, ao, aj etne subha subha" a woman welcomed him.

"Good morning girlfriend"

"Badmash, kab sudhrega tu" she hit his head.

"Kabhi nahi, apki payari payari dant jo sunne ko nahi milega, agar main sudhar gaya toh" he touched her feet.

"Jitey raho beta. Etna subha subha keisey ana hua?"

"Bua apke hat ka alu ka parata khane ka man kia toh a gaya" he sat down on a dinning chair.

"Haan, beta, acha kia. Maine aj alu ka parata hi banaya hai. Tu beth main abhi lati hu"

"Ok maa'

"Ye larka bhi na. kabhi maa, kehta hai, kabhi aunty or kabhi girlfriend" she smiled and entered into the kitchen.

"arey Abhi beta. Tum kab ai?" a man asked him while staring down.

"Bus uncle abhi abhi ayah u" he proceeded to stand up.

"Arey beta beitho beitho" he too sat down opposite to him "Keisey ana hua?"

"That's not fair uncle. Jab se aya hu sab yahi puch rahe hai, ab main bina kam ke yaha a bhi anhi sakta"

"arey beta aisa nahi hai. Main toh isliye keh raha hu, kuki tum toh etne subha subha nind se bhi nahi jagtey or aj yaha a gai" he smiled.

"Ap, shree ki bat suntey hai? Wo toh bus mujhpe ilzam hi lagati hai"

Just then Tarika stair down in her school uniform.

"papa isse keh do mujhe shree bolaya na kare" she gave Abhi an angry look.

"Actually, you are right. Monkey name suit you the most" Abhi said.

"Papa, isey kaho main uske sar ke saare bal khich lungi agar usne mujhe monkey kaha"

Her papa smiled and engaged himself with newspaper.

"acha, toh kya bolau? Ap hi bata do adarniya Tarika ji"

"Maaaaa…. Maaaaaa" she shouted.

"Kya hain, chilla ku rahi hai?" her mom response while coming out from kitchen.

"Main, school ja rahi hu"

"Pehle nasta to kar le"

"Mujhe nahi khana kuch" she hung her school bag over her shoulder.

"Arey, ap beithey beithey kya paper parey ja rahe hai? Kuch kehtey ku nahi? Apnehi sar pe charake rakha hai isey" her mom yelled.

"arey maa, jane do na. madam dieting pe hogi. Miss world jo banna hai isey" Abhi interrupted.

"Abhi ke bache apna mu band rakh"

"Yahi toh sunna tha. Ab bol diya na .. toh mera mu band" he placed his index finger over his lips.

"Notanky sala" she murmured.

"Beta, beith jao. Thora kha lo. Tumne kal rat bhi nahi khaya kuch" her father said with affection.

"Papa. Man nahi hai mera. Please"

Abhi looked at her mom and asked her what's the matter by his eyes. She just gave him a cold look.

'Tarika, chup chap beitho or khao. Orna school nahi jane dungi main tumhe. Now stop this nonsense and sat down"

"kha le, orna bina waja pura din ghar mei rehna parega or tera mood or bhi kharap ho jaiga"

"tujhe etni suggestion deni ki koi jarurat nahi hai. Apne kam se kam rakh" she sat down.

"apna kam hi toh kar raha hu… maa paratey bohot tasty baney hai"

"Mujhe paratey nahi khana hai"

"Tarika…." Her mom was about to say something.

"Arey, beta, toh bread kha lo" her father suggested her.

"Haan. Etna oily hain ye paratey. Tera weight bar jaiga"

"Mera weight bare ya kame, tujhe kya? Tu apna choch band nahi rakh sakta"

"Mujhe ku koi problem hogi. Ab tera hat agarbatti pair mombatti hai toh main kya kar sakta hu"

"Abhi, I am warning you. Don't you dare to cross your limits" she threw an apple towards him but he was quick enough to catch that.

"Better luck next time dear" he teased her.

She said nothing and finished her breakfast.

"Bye papa. Bye maa" she stood up took his bag and moved towards exit.

"Main chor du?" Abhi proposed.

"Papa, isse kaho, jatey waqt kisi ko toktey nahi. Or main chali jaungi. School bus atahi hoga" saying this she left without waiting for an answer.

"Weisey maa, hua kya hai is jhasi ki rani ko?" Abhi asked.

"Kya hoga, beta. Tu paratey khatam kar. Or chahiye?"

"Arey nahi maa, main full ho gaya."

"Acha beta, tum continue karo. Main chalta hu. Office jana hai" said her father.

"bye uncle"

"Bye beta" he left.

"Han, toh maa apne bataya nahi, apki beti ko hua kya hai?" he asked as he was helping her in kitchen.

"arey beta, rehne do. Main kar lungi"

"Pata hain ap kar logi. Bus inhe yaha rakh deta hu" he smiled.

"Arey beta, ajkal toh Tarika ka mere sath banta hi nahi. Har bat pe behes hoti rehti hai"

"anything serious?"

"arey nahi, bus uski jid. Umar hi kuch aisa hai. Thik ho jaiga. Tum batao, tumhare sath kya hua uska?"

"ha ha, maa, apke ke sath toh ajkal aisi behave karti hai wo par mere sath toh pichle 16 sal se kartey a rahi hai"

"Nazar na lage tum dono ki dosti ko"

'Jab tak aplogo ki ashirbad hai tabtak toh ye possible hi nahi hai girlfriend."

"College nahi jana tujhe?"

"jana hain … main toh bus apki nakhchiri beti se milney aya tha. Par madm ne toh bat hi nahi ki thik se. lagta hai bohot papar belne parenge"

"Kal tumhe bohot bar phone kar rahi thi. Busy the kya?"

"Haan maa, main dosto ke sath tha, or phone silent mood pet ha. Jab rat ko miscalls dekhe toh maine call back kia. Madam ne reason pucha, main ache dost hone ke natey sach bataya or madam char gain mujh pe. Pata nahi, pehle toh kabhi nahi kia tha aisa behave kal achanak se kya ho gaya tha?'

"Mujhse larai. Or tumhe pata hain na, jab bhi wo upset hoti hain toh bus tumse hi apni batey share karti hain. Or tumne phone nahi uthaya toh mere sath sath tumpar bhi naraj ho gai"

"Don't worry maa, main hu na. aj toh main bohot busy rahunga. Par kal Sunday hain na, main pakka sab thik kar dunga"

"I hope so beta"

"Ok, girlfriend bye. Apna khayal rakhna. Main chalta hu. Class mei late pohocha na toh kharus bahar khara ke rakhega"

"Abhi bhi school mei hain kya jo bahar khara kar ke rakhenge tumhare sir tumhe?"

"are yap jeisa samajh dar thori hai wo kharus. Chalta hu. Bye" he left.

.

**2.30 pm. Outside Tarika's school.**

"Hua kya hain bataigi tu mujhe?" Tasha yelled.

"Jab main bol nahi rahi hu toh tujhe samajh nahi ata main bat karne mei interest nahi hu"

"Tujhe interest hain ya nahi isse mujhe kuch lena dena nahi hain. Samjhi?"

"Yar, Tasha please mujhe paka mat"

"Thik hain" she sighed "mujhe bus etna bata de tu mere ghar a rahi hai kal ya main tere ghar au?"

"Tu ku ghar aigi, or main ku jaungi?" she was confused.

"Uff, idiot. Kal science project submit karne ka last date hain."

"Kya?" Tarika shouted.

"Ab ai na madam line pe"

'Cup rahe. Subha se bakbak kare ja rahi thi, ye nahi ki ek bar ye boley. Bus chaparchapar kare ja rahi thi"

Tasha laughed.

"Ab besharamo ki tarah has ku rahi hai?"

"Kal Sunday hain" she smiled.

"Haan toh?... kya? Kal Sunday hain. Tasha ki bachi" she yelled.

"Meri bachi?" she looked around "kaha hain meri bachi. Main toh khud abhi tak bachi hu. Meri bachi kaha se a gain?" she pretended to be surprised.

"bad joke" she made an irritating face. .

"Toh kal a rahi hain na? mere ghar pe hi a jana"

"Ok, a jaungi. Par submit kab karma hai?"

"Wednesday ko"

"Ok, a jaungi kal"

"10 baze tak a jana ,, ok"

"Ku, usse pehle nahi asakti?'

"Nahi, kuki tere liye breakfast nahi bana sakati mama. Tu bohot khati hain na"

"Tasha, please, mujhe acha nahi lag rah hai. Tu apne bakwaskde jokes kal parso sunana"

"Maine joke kaha mara? Or tu ku hain etna upset bata mujhe? Abhi se larai hui?'

"usse toh roz hoti hain. Ismei naya kya hain?'

"Wahi toh, jab roz jhagra hota hai toh aj etna react ku kar rahi hain?"

'Nothing, bus maa se.."

"Maa se! ab kya hua, ab kya kar diya tune?"

"Miane kuch nahi kia"

"haan, haan pata hain, ap ketni sadhu hain"

"Tasha!" she warned her "fine. Main nahi hu teri jeisi adarsh beti, all right. Tu ku nahi ban jati meri mom ki beti" she increased her pace.

"arey Tarika, listen na" she ran to match her speed.

Suddenly a car came and stood in front them. The driver got down and move towards them.

"arey kaka, ap yaha?" Tarika asked.

"haan, wo Abhi baba ne phone karke kaha ki ap dono ko chor du ghar tak"

"Ye, Abhi ki car hain?" Tasha asked Tarika.

"Nahi, use fatitare ke pass kaha se gari aigi. Uncle ki gari thi ye"

'Wahi .. ek hi bat hain, ab toh ye Abhi ka hua na"

"Tu chup rahe. Abhi ki chamchi" "kaka, ap gari le jaiye. Hum bus se chaley jainge"

"Nahi, Tarika, please yar, bus se bohot time lag jata hain, chaltey hain na"

"Tu chup rahe. Us Bandar ne gari isliye bheja, taki main use maf kar du. Jo main hargiz nahi karne wali"

"Huh! Abhi oh keh rahi thi , kuch nahi hua ABhi ke sath, ab kya ho gaya?'

"Maine aisa kab kaha? Maine aisa kuch nahi kaha"

"uff, Tarika please tu nakhre mat kar. Tujhe nahi jana mat ja. Main ja rahi hu" Tasha got into the car.

"Tarika baby ap bhi beith jaiye. Memsahib ne bhi kaha hai, ki apko thik se ghar pohocha du"

"kaka apse ketni bar kaha hai mujhe baby mat bola karo. Main bachi nahi rahi ab"

"acha bache nahi bolata. Ab beith jao"

She had no other choice, so she too got into the car.

"Bitch!" she murmured.

"Tarika, maine tujhse ketni bar kaha hain, ki tu mujhe duniya ki sari gali de sakti hain, par ye wala nahi"

"Main, ek bar nahi, hajar bar dungi… BIT.." she realized the presence of the driver and shut her mouth up/

.

"Tariak, I am warning you. I don't want to make scratches upon you pity face."

"Huh, don't force me to call that in public place"

"Tarika!"

"tujhe or koi gali se kuch fark hi nahi parta toh main kya karu?'.

'Toh, tu etna kharap gali degi mujhe? Abhi thik hi kehta hain, washing powder se mu saf karma chahiye tujhe roz"

"Abhi ki chamchi. Wo tujhe pagar deta hain ka, uski chamchagiri karne ka"

"Shut up" tasha declared.

"nahi, bata na, please. Ketna deta hain?"

"tarika, I said just shut up"

"Ku? Bata na" she smiled.

Tasha covered her ears with her both hands..

Tarika smiled and rested his back on the back rest and relax herself.

**AN:/ feeling awkward na? me too. Feel free to comment. All types of comments are welcomed.**

**One more thing, ya they are now responsible citizen. Two of them are CID officers and one is forensic expert. But its not necessary na, ki jo wo ab hain wo pehle bhi the. **

**I know it's a short update. Your rvw will decide weather m gonna post the next chap or not. **

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**KK**.


	2. Hum tum 2

_**Dedicated to 143CID-AbhiTarika.**_

**Morning 9 pm, Sunday.**

Rays of sunlight fall over her face as the window opened and someone peeped inside her room silently. Silently! No!

"_Tan tanaaaaa…."_ The person played his Guitar loudly without any lyrics.

"_ya.. hu, chahe koi mujhe jangli kahe._

_Kehne do ji, kehta rahe._

_Hum payar ke dewane hain hum kya kare?_

_Chahe koi mujhe jungli kahe_" He stopped making noises.

The girl on the bed got irritated as usual and covered her ears with pillows.

'Oh, gana acha nahi laga? Ek or sunau?"

"Tu, ja yaha se. orna main tujhe bohot pitungi kasam se. subha subha mood kharap mat kar" the girl yelled.

"Arey, aise keisey chala jau? Ek or sunata hu, sayad ye sun ke maf kar de ap mujhe"

He again played some noisy tunes.

"_tere hat mei, mera hat ho,_

_sari jahannamey mere sath ho,_

_tu jo sath ho, toh phir ye jaha,_

_tere bak bak sunke ban ho jau murda"_ he sang like a bathroom a singer.

She threw a pillow towards him.

"Ye bhi nahi laga acha?"

"Tu jaiga yaha se?" she sat down.

"Apki chand jeisi mukhra ka darsan ho gaya. Ab toh mere sur bhi thik lagenge. Ahem, ahem, ye meri khoobsurat si dost ke liye, ek khubsorat sa nagma"

"_Ye dosti, hum nahi todernge,_

_Todenge dum magar, tera sath na chorenge"_ this time he sang like a pro.

"Abhi… tujhe achi tarah se pata hain na na mujhe keisey manana hain?" Tarika smiled.

"Ab, jab se hosh samalha hain tab se yahi toh karta a raha hu, toh pata keisey nahi hoga jaaneman"

"par, main nahi mani abtak. O toh bus ye gana ignore nahi kar sakti isliye.."

"Pata hain, ab jake fresh ho ja. Aj ka ye din hum apke nam kartey hain princess Shradha"

"Is nam se bus papa mujhe bola saktey hain or koi nahi"

"oh, haan, bhul gaya tha main, sorry shree" he laughed.

"shree bhi nahi"

"Mera mu hain, jo marji main bolau. Tujhe kya?"

"Abhi!" she warned him.

"thik hain nahi bolata, etna bhaw ku khati hain? Ab meherbani karke taiyar hongi ap?"

'nahi, pehle ek or gaana acha wala"

"ok…"

"_tuhi ye mujhko bata de,_

_chahu main ya naa,_

_apne tu dil ka pata de,_

_chahu main ya na._

_etna bata du tujheko,_

_chahat pe apni mujhko,_

_u toh nahi ikhtiar,_

_phir bhi ye socha dilne,_

_ab jo laga hu milne, _

_puchu tujhe ekbar….."_ he sang sweetly but after that he again make some irritating noises with his guitar.

'acha khasa gane ke bad, etna ghatiya music ku deta hain?" she stood up.

"taki tu irritate ho jain" he jumped on her bed.

"Abhi no, utar mere bed se. just move. Shoes! Shoes bhi nahi utare tune? Abhiiii!"

"Ha ha.. nahi sota main tere bed pe. Relax. Kisi din isi waja se tujhe heart attack a jaiga" he stood up.

"tujhe ketni bar kaha hain ki mere bed pe …." She was about to hit him but he caught her wrists.

"samajh gaya Jhasi ki rani. Ab kripya ap ready hone ka kast karengi?"

"Ok, par hum jainge kaha?"

"kahi bhi. Jab hum do ho sath toh jhopra bhi mehel ban jain or acha khasa library bhi park ban jain"

"wo toh thik hain. Par finance kon karne wala hain?" she smirked.

"Ji, ek hi toh bali ka bakra hain. Har mehne iske liye pocket money bachake rakhta hu main. You fikar not"

"Wait" she stepped forward and open a drawer " merepass bhi kuch peisey hain" she took out some money "ye bhi rakh le" she offered him.

"Tujhe kya main fakirchand ka owlad lagta hu?" he looked at the money in a way like she had just told him to commit a crime.

"Nahi.. I know tu crorepati baap ka beta hain par…"

"Oi, khichai mat kar meri. Apne paisey apne pass rakh. Or etni formality karna hain na, toh koi or dhun le. Mujhse dosti rakhne ki koi jarurat nahi hain"

"main formality nahi kar rahi hu Abhi.. I m just trying to,,,"

"Hey! Realx. Mujhe pata hain tera kya matlab hain. Par, dear… tu aisa kabhi mat sochna.. ki mere pass peisey kam parenge toh main hottle mei bartan dhounga par tujhse peisey nahi lunga. Got it?'

"pakka?"

"pakka." He assured her.

"Ok then. Tu niche ja, main ati hu"

"Okzzzz, but thora dhang ke kapre phenna" he suggested,

"main dhang ke hi kapre pehenti hu" she was angry and that's what he wanted.

"haan, haan pata hain ketne dhang ke kapre pehenti hain tu"

"ab toh main mini skirt pehenke aungi tere sath" she declared.

"Tujhse umad bhi kya ki ja sakti hain" he teased her.

"Abhiiii" she warned him.

"Chal, jaldi kar. Main apni GF se milkey ata hu" he left the room.

"Kamina kahika" she entered into the bathroom.

.

"Good morning Maa" he greeted Tarika's mom while stairing down.

"good morning beta. Mil liya apne dost se?"

"haan" he sighed "keisey jhelte ho ap use pura din"

"Chup badmash. Khud hi sar pe charake rakhta hain or complain bhi khud hi karta hain"

"Maine kab charaya use sar pe?" he sat down on dining chair.

"Jane de. Kaya khaiga?"

":jo hain, wahi de do. Main koi mehman thori hu" he smiled.

"Oh toh hain. Tu phir se aj khirki se andar aya?"

"Haan… wo… apki beti door lock karke soti hain na. Window khula hua hota hain."

"Beta, aisa nahi kartey. Agar kisi din gir gaya toh?'

"apko mera girne ka dar hain ya or kuch…."

"Tu kehna kya chahta hain, mujhe teri fikar nahi hain ?"

"Maa, mera wo matlab nahi tha. Main janta hu, ap ku etna paresan ho. Ab hum bare ho chukey hain, bache nahi rahe. Thori maturity lani chahiye apni harkato mei. Yahi na?'

"Tu, janta hain na, main tujhpe ketna bharosa karti hu? Tarika se bhi jayada" her mom was getting emotional.

"I know maa, or main apka bharosa kabhi nahi todunga"

"Janti hu. Par next time please khirki se andar nahi ana"

"Koshish karunga. Or maa apko ek bat batau, apko apni beti ko leke chinta karne ki koi jarurat nahi hain"

"aisa ku bol raha hain tu?'

"Kuki, agar koi use utha ke le bhi gaya na, toh trust me, do ghantey mei use wapsa chor jaiga yaha. Use jhelna sabki bus ki bat nahi hain" he laughed.

"Badmash kahi ka. Chal breakfast shuru kar"

"kon kisey jhelta hain?" Tarika joined them.

"Main or meri GF tujhe jheltey hain"

"Kehta kon hain jhelne ko" she hit his head "paida hotei fek diya hota kahi"

'Arey.. jab paida hui thi tab thori pata tha tere etne nakhrey hain. Wo toh kuch din bad pata Chala na, or tab apse sab payar kar beithey na" he spoke in a dramatic way.

"Abhi! Tu bina meri khichai kiye reh nahi sakta na"

"Exactly. Isliye tujhe boycott nahi kar sakta ab" he winked.

"Ab larna band bhi karo or breakfast karo" her mom yelled.

"yes mom" Tarika sat down.

"Weisey aj apki sawari kaha ko jane wali hain?' her mom asked.

"Wo maa hum na pehle.." abhi started.

"Maa.. mujhe coffee chahiye" Tarika interrupted.

"Haan… lati hu" her mom left.

"Kya kar raha tha tu? maa ko ku batane wala tha?"

"Ku?"

"Tu rehne de. Daffer kahi ka"

"Ai Shree mujhe Daffer nahi bolne ka samjhi?"

"Acha! Toh bole toh, kya bolane ka mumu tujhe?" she laughed.

"Arey wah. Kafi improve kar liya tune."

"Or nahi toh kya? Main or Tasha kartey kya hain puradin. Lage rehtey hain isi ke piche."

"Parai warai nahi karti kya tum dono. Apne sath sath Tasha ko bhi bigar ke rakhegi"

"main ku bigarne lagi use. Or tujhe bari fikar lagi rehti hain uski. Kya bat hain huh?" she smirked.

"What do you actually want to say?" he was confused.

"Kuch nahi"

"Bachi hain wo. Wash your mind"

"You wash your mind. Maine aisa weisa kuch nahi kaha. Tune hi galat samjha"

"Oh really! Abhi batata hu tujhe main, ruk"

"Maaaaaa dekho na Abhi ko." She shouted.

"Phirse shuru ho gain tum dono?" her mom came out from kitchen.

"Maine kuch nahi kia" Abhi declared.

"Acha! Maa.. ye abhi marne wala tha mujhe"

"Oi, main larkio pe hat nahi uthata. Got it?"

"acha! Mujhe abhi bhi yad hain ketni jor ka chata mara tha tune mujhe jab main 5th standard mei thi." She protested.

"Acha! Mujhe toh yad nahi hain"

"Tujhe keisey yad hoga. Thappar toh mujhe para tha na"

"Galti bhi toh tumhari thi na Tarika. Or tumhe thappar para tha toh kya Abhi bach gaya tha. Bhaisab ne use bhi toh pita tha." said her mom.

"Ap toh hamesha isiski side leti ho Maa"

"Arey haan, yad aya.. teri waja se mar pari thi mujhe."

"Tune thappar mara tha mujhe Abhi!"

"Ku mara tha ye yad hain?"

"Of course. Maine use chuchundar ke bal pe chewing gum lagaya tha. Idiot, apni lambi lambi bal ki bohot akar thi use."

"Or usse pakar ke pita bhi tha." Abhi added.

"Pehle usne pita tha."

"Coz tune…"

"Ok, I agree, par etne jor se mara tha usne… mujhe gussa a gaya."

"Uske sar se khun nikal raha tha Tarika. Agar use kuch ho jata toh?"

"Bohot daya a rahi thi tujhe uspei. Us kamini ki waja se tune mujhe thappar mara?"

"Agar main hoti toh tujhe ek nahi do-char thappar lagati" her mom declared "ye le coffee pi, thanda ho raha hain"

"ap mera side leti hi kab ho maa" she took his coffee mug.

"Ah ha.. ap maa beti ka mahabharat shuru mat karma please"

"Bohot maja a raha hain na tujhe? Btw, tujhe toh yad hi nahi a raha than a ki tune mujhe thappar ku mara, toh ab sarey bat yad keisey a gaya?"

"Tune hi toh yad dilaya. Otherwise I really don't want to remember that incident ever in my life. Or tu ye bhul mat, us thappar ki achi khasi bhar pai ki thi maine. Ab jayada bakbak mat kar or coffee pi, thnad ho rahi hain"

"Hey, chill. Mujhe yad nhi dilana tha yar. Bus awwi mu se nikla gaya. Ab aisa sara hua mu mat banana mamu. Agar aisa karega toh apon ka pura dinich kharap jaiga re"

"Not bad. Achi class chal rahi hain teri or Tasha ki"

"Tasha! Right. Mujhe aisa ku lag rah hain main kuch bhul rahi hu"

"Kuch nahi bhul rahi hain. Jaldi karna yar"

"Ya, I am done. Tu ruk bus main room se umbrella leke ati hu. Agar barish ho gain toh"

"Barish! Tu kaha umbrella use karegi barish hone pe. Chor na"

'arey nahi, rakh lete hain na. tu chal main ati hu" she left.

"Ok Girlfriend bye. Chalta hu. Apke beti ko sahi salamat sam ko ghar chor jaunga"

"Maa ko bataya hain na?"

"Yes Maa" he laughed "bye"

"Bye"

He left.

.

Tarika came out from her home and found Abhi waiting for her.

"OMG Abhi! What a pleasant surprise!"

"You like it?"

"Of course idiot. Your dream project"

"Finally came true" he laughed.

"Kab liya?"

"Second hand hain yar"

"Ya, obviously samajh sakti hu dekh ke hi. Par phir bhi paisey kaha se miley?"

"Tu pehle bata, pasand aya na tujhe? Ab tuhi agar nahi beithi meri ya khatara jeep mei toh main leke kya karunga?" he smiled.

"Oh shut up. Its graet yar. Par bata toh sahi kaha se liya. Keisey mila.?"

"Hmmm, par time job ke peisey se?'

"What?/ ku? Agar tu Aunty ko kehta toh wo mana thori karti?"

"Haan, nahi karti mana, par phir bhi.. mujhe khud hi lena tha. Par paisey kam par rahe the toh Maa se lena hi para."

"Pura paisa de diya. Ya abhi bhi baki hain"

"or kuch hazar dena hain abhi bhi. De dunga"

"Oh wow! toh batiyo sahib ji, keisa feel ho raha hain apki khud ki jeep ki sawari kar ke?"

"Ahem*ahem. Ji hame bohot khushi ho rahi hain. Par agar meri princess beith jai ismei toh mujhe or bhi khushi ho gi. Chale. We are getting late"

"Kaha jana hain humey. Btw, tujhe license mila driving ka. Ya phir awwi.."

"Mil gaya meri maa… kab ka mil gaya tha. Main bhul gaya tha batana"

"Ok then. Let's go"

They got in the jeep and drove off.

.

**AN:/ Happy belated bday cat. Sorry for this super late update. Main 23 ko hi update karne wali thi. But I was busy. I hope u can understand. **

**Sorry for this clumsy chap guys. Actually ye pura story hi clumsy type hain. I cant help it. Sorry for not adding Abhisha and Tarisha. I will try to introduce Abhisha in next chap. I meant TRY. Not sure. **


End file.
